The Cursed Daughter of Klaus
by Revenge77
Summary: Damon kidnaps Klaus's daughter without knowing who is cursed to be in her werewolf form forever. Revenge: Oooo, you stole Klaus's daughter. He gonna kill you for that. Damon:Shut up kid. Revenge:No you Shut up you kidnapping jerk and stop your smirking! Please review.*Smiles sweetly at you like nothing ever happened.*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but Cairo and Scarlet.

Chapter one

Story teller:

The night Klaus got made into a vampire was the night of the an untold story about the girl he loved Scarlet Anthos who died giving birth to their daughter Cairo Scarlet Anthos. He took care of his beloved daughter and will for all eternity even when she got cursed by his hand at the age of thirteen. Klaus cursed his daughter by turning her immortal yet not a vampire when she was dying while she was in her wolf form. Cairo was mistaken for a large wolf by a hunter on the full moon that night and got shot with an arrow to the heart, but she did not die instantly. Her curse was most unusual she was to forever remain in her wolf form and never to be human again or so it was told.

Present day Mystic Falls:

Cairo:

{What was Father talking about and who is this guy?} I thought as I watched my Father and this guy called Damon argue over some stupid girl named Elena.

"Leave her alone Klaus or I'll kill you and your dumb dog," Damon said and I let out a low growl which said Who are you calling dumb you big fat jerk.

"Don't insult her Salvatore she did nothing to you," my father growled and Aunt Rebekah came in the room and looked at me just sitting there watching the argument.

"So is this a good one to watch or are you just watching to be watching," she asked me and I hit my tell on the ground twice letting her know I was just watching to be watching.

"Well, good luck sweetie," she said and walked up stairs with out a care in the world. After that the guy Damon left and my father looked furious, but he just set down in a chair and looked at me.

"You didn't have to watch you know," he said looking at me and I walked over and laid down at his feet.

{Yeah, I know, but I had nothing better to do asides playing loyal dog.} I thought and let out a sigh and closed my eyes and started to fall a sleep.

"I might not be able to understand what you're saying or thinking, but there's no reason to huff and puff about it," I heard my father say when I was almost asleep. After that I felt him pat my head and him saying good night little one and leave the room as I fell into a deep sleep.

Damon:

"Hey, Stefan, I think I might know how to get what we want from Klaus," I said on the phone a few miles away from his house just standing on the side of the road.

"And that is?" Stefan asked.

"His dog," I said.

"Wait Klaus has a dog? What does the dog have to do with anything?" Stefan asked.

"You see, Klaus has a major fondness of the mutt because he got pretty angry when I threaten to kill it. He literally told me to leave her out of it and Rebekah called the wolf mutt sweetie," I said.

"So what do you want to do with this dog?" Stefan asked.

"Dear bother I'm going to do the logical thing to do...Which is to kidnap to mutt and black mail it's owner to leave Elena alone and leave the town," I said and hung up with my brother saying it was stupid idea and I ran in the house real quick snatched the sleeping dog and left for me house.

Cairo:

{What the heck! Where am I?!} I thought looking around the new place I was in. From so far I can tell I'm locked in a cell in some basement.

"Let me out of here!" I howled and somebody came down the stairs.

{Yes now only if I could get them let me out of this prison.} I thought and looked at the guy with red-brown hair open the door.

"Here you go girl," he said setting down a bowl of water and a bowl of kibble in front of me.

"You want me to eat pet food!? What do you think I am an animal? Uhhh, don't answer that," I barked and he seemed to look at me with curiosity. With that I quickly darted out of the room and shut the door on him and ran up stairs to come face to face with more people.

{Great.} I thought and dashed for the door to find it was shut, of course, and I started to pace in front of the door.

"Rick, go that way," Damon said pointing to the right and he moved to the left trying to corner me in. So I stood in the middle and barred my teeth at them.

"Let me go and nobody gets hurt," I growled Rick took a step back, but then started to make his towards me same with Damon. They were almost able to get a hold of me when I jumped between them, but Damon caught me. With that I started to struggle as hard as I could and I was finally able to slip free from his grip and run to the back door. As soon as I almost reached it a kid with brownish black hair stepped in front of me with a bag of potato chips.

"Sit!" he said rather loudly and I set down in front of him and he held out a chip for me. I looked at him and the chip for minute before I ate it.

"Good girl," he said rubbing my head. {I know aren't I a great human sorta. You know what just don't say anything.} I thought.

"How did you do that ,Jeremy?" Rick asked.

"Me and Elena use to have a dog," the potato chip guy said.

"Dog!Dog! How dare you call me one of those...those...those things!" I growled rather loudly and they looked at me. {Hey! Look a mirror.} I thought and walked towards it.

"Hey! What are you doing you dumb animal?" Damon growled at me once he saw me walk to the mirror.

"You didn't say stay, you kidnapping demon," I growled as I set down in front of it and all of a sudden the door came open. {Yes freedom to the real world!} I thought as I ran for the front door and I almost made too, but the demon shut it before I could.

"Nice try wolfy," he said and I let out a sigh.

"Did she just sigh?" Jeremy asked as they looked at me.

"Next time try not to let the dog out," he said and looked at the girl.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

"He went to the basement haven't seen him since," the demon named Damon said and she left.

"Now come here you mutt," he said looking at me and tried to grab me, but I dodged it and let my grey eyes glow silver. With that I walked back to the mirror and set down looking at my reflection. There I was in my werewolf form I had black fur, grey eyes or silver when I was mad, a tail, wolf ears, and a snout. All in all I looked like a very large wolf, but not as large an older werewolf that you usually see that is if you saw one. To you that is what you would see, but to me I saw a thirteen year old girl with: Black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin with an arrow hole where the heart is.

"What!" I yelped when I heard thunder from outside. {Great the one thing I'm scared of other than hunters and it's going to be a long night.} I thought.

To be continued

Revenge:So what did ya think?

Damon:Don't waste my time, kid.

Stefan:(Hits Damon in the head.) Be nice Damon she is after all a child.

Revenge:Hey! I'm a teenager and getting revenge is my thing!(Crosses her arms and pouts.)

Elena:He means you are a child compared to him, sweetie and I wouldn't get revenge on Damon anyway he might kill you.

Revenge:He couldn't catch me even if he tried, for crying out loud I pored liquid wolfbane on Derek Hale. Besides people gotta do what people gotta do to live up to their pen names.

Elena:Who? What?

Revenge:What? Who? What are you talking about?

Elena:Who? What? What I don't know what you're talking about? Wait are you trying to confuse me?

Revenge:(Smiles evilly.)

Damon:(Laughs at them.)

Revenge:(Hits him in the face with a water balloon filled with vervain.) Shut up you Blood Sucking Moron!(Runs off.)

Rick:(Laughing his head off with the others.)

Damon:Shut up! I'm going to kill that girl young or not!(Runs after her.)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Cairo.

Cairo:

"*Sigh*I hate this I want my old body again," I barked as I looked at the kidnappers in the mirrors then lightning flashed across the window and reflected in mirror. Now I'm just sitting looking at their reflections that had their mouths I looked at my paws and saw it was now a hand.

"Okay,boys out," Elena said and grabbed a cover and wrapped me up in it, then called her friend.

"Hey, Caroline, do you have any clothes that might fit a twelve year old?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Caroline asked.

"I just need you to bring them over to Stefan's house for my cousin," she said and Caroline said okay.

Ten minutes later a blonde came in with some clothes and handed them to Elena.

"Thanks ,Caroline, now lets get out so she can get dressed," Elena she left I got dressed and tried opening the door, but I couldn't so I kicked it and someone opened it.(The only reason I know how to put on these clothes is because Aunt Rebekah took me shopping with her.)

"Well, you look nice," Caroline asked and I just stared at her.

"So...What's your name sweetie?" Caroline asked and I still say anything.

"Fine don't say anything," she said and I walked past her and went straight for the door not bothering to look at the other kidnappers.I tried opening it,but I still could get it open so punched it.

"Calm down kid...You're safe here Klaus can't hurt you any more," the guy that tried feed me that kibble said and I turned around socked him right in the I did so his nose let out a big loud crack and my kidnapper laughed.

"Ga where did she get that much muscle!?" he asked loudly.

"Don't insult my father!" I yelled and went back to trying get the door open.

"Wait Klaus is your dad?" Elena asked.

"Yeah,so what my dad is Klaus, so if you don't mind I would like to go home," I said and finally got the door open.

"Finally, I get this stupid thing open," I said and looked at everyone and took off at high speed and was at my house with in seconds. Once at the door I quickly knock on it and I heard my fathers voice say something about who in the world would bother me for crying out loud I have to fine her.

"What do you...Cairo!?" he yelled.

"Hello ,Papa, what did I miss?" I asked and he just pulled me into a tight bear.

"Who took you ,Sweetheart, and how did you become human again?" he asked not loosening his grip,but tightening it.*Crack*

"Can't breath, you broke my rib...," I said straining to breath and he let go me and my feet gave away from my broken quickly picked me up rushed me to my bed where I fell a sleep.

To be continued

Revenge:You're so dead now Damon.*Limps away to save her friend LadyLove24.*

The Demon named Damon who is a blood sucking moron:That's just great!*Looks at his new title.*

Alpha:You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but Cairo and Scarlet.

Scarlet:

Hello,my name is Scarlet Sommers,because my red hair. I'm thirteen and I know something is going on because my cousins are acting weird and never really gave any sign of showing sympathy to me. Because my mother Jenna died,but nobody even considered me they just set there and cried never giving me a thought. So I left them and took off somewhere safe the cemetery.

"Hi,Mom,how are you?" I said sitting across from her grave.

"I need to get fresh flowers,these are starting to rot," I said looking at them.

Bonnie:

"Guys we have a problem," I said walking into Stefan's and Damon's house.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Damon asked.

"Not,now,Damon, what is it,Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I stopped by your house to check on Scarlet. So I went in and she wasn't there and her some of her stuff was gone," I said and she and Jeremy froze.

"We need to find her...It's not safe out there," Elena said starting to worry.

"Don't,worry we'll find her," Stefan said and we left and split up to look for Scarlet.

Scarlet:

"Sorry,Mom,but I can't stay here with people who don't care for me...So I'm leaving," I said and started to walk down the road when I heard a car so I hid. After it left I continued walking down the road until a guy with dark hair stopped me on the bridge.

"Woah,where do you think you're going?" he asked and I glared.

"None of your business," I said and walked around him,but he grabbed my arm.

"No, you're going back home,Scarlet," he said and I yanked my arm away from him and stumbled back.

"Damon," another guy said.

"Stefan,I got this,she need to go back is worried sick...," Damon said.

"That's a first,I didn't even knew she cared," I said with a attitude.

"What talking about,of course,she cares about you," Stefan said looking confused,but I just looked over the bridge.

"You know what about tired of you two, and I will jump over this bridge just to get away from you," I said and they just raised a eyebrow.

"You wouldn't?" Damon said.

"Oh,but I would," I said then I saw a eighteen wheeler come speeding down the road on our side. It was to fast so you couldn't run to anywhere so I had to jump,so I did. After that Stefan and Damon fished me out of the river and took me back home.

"Oh,thank god you're alright," Elena asked and was about to hug me,but I pulled away and ran upstairs to my room.

Elena:

I just stood there shocked of what just happened and I just looked at Stefan.

"Why did she pull away?" Jeremy asked looking at us from the couch.

"I-I don't know," I said and still shocked by what happened.

"Elena, I think she thinks you don't care about her," Stefan said.

"I don't know why she would think that,but I'll go talk to her," I said and went upstairs and knocked on the door.

Scarlet:

"What?" I asked and Elena came in and sat down on my bed.

"Hey,sweetie we need to talk," she said.

"About what," I said glumly.

"Why do you think I don't care about you?" she asked.

"Get out!" I said not wanting to answer that question,but she stayed.

"Scarlet," she said and I sighed.

"You don't get it do you? For crying out loud you should know what you did," I said and she looked confused.

"Just get out and figure it out for yourself," I said and I shoved her out of my room and locked the door. Then went to sleep for the night after changing clothes.

The next morning I went downstairs and fixed my own breakfast and ate it. Then I went back in my room to put on some clean clothes. Once I found what I wanted to wear I put them on,which was:A white embellished dolman shirt, black leggings and black combat boots. After that I headed back downstairs to see,Rick,Elena,Stefan,Damon,Bonnie, and Jeremy.

"Scarlet,we need to talk," Elena said and I walked into the kitchen where they were.

"Hey,I know your mother died and your upset,but that doesn't give you the right to take it out everyone else," She said and that made me mad.

"First you have no right to bring her into this! Second of all this hardly about her and lastly you guys were the ones who ticked me off,thank you very much," I said and turned around and went through the front door angry.

To be continued

Revenge:La la la...Ahhhh! Blood sucking moron!*Hits Damon with her more evil twin's frying pan and runs.* Hey, and if you like pokemon I'm holding a contest on a forum.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, but Cairo and Scarlet.

Scarlet:

"Scarlet, come back here!" Elena said.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I walked off then Damon got in front of me.

"You will go back inside right now," he said looking me in the eye and I just blinked a few times.

"NO!" I said sternly and he picked me up.

"Let me GO!" I yelled,but he didn't listen and took back inside and set me on the couch.

"Stay," he said pointing at me this time I didn't argue or run because this guy was quick.

Damon:

After telling the little brat to stay I walked to where Elena and the others were.

"Does, that little have anything vervain in or on her?" I asked.

"No, she never really needed it and even if I were to give it to her she wouldn't touch it," Elena said and Jeremy laughed.

"She hate's her cooking and hate jewelry," Jeremy said laughing little as if remembering something funny.

"Then how come she was able to say no to me when I tried to compel her to come back in," I asked everyone just looked shocked.

Scarlet:

He said stay, that's all he said so that means I can watch Spongebob. So that's what I did and started watching it ignoring their chatting that wasn't really secretive after all I can still hear it loud and clear.

**'Idiots I can** **hear them clearly and they still continue to talk in their not so hush voice. Do they think I'm deaf?'** I thought as watched the television.

"Hey, keep it down in there I'm trying watch this," I yelled.

Damon:

"How the heck did she hear us!?" I whispered and they had the same look I gave.

"I listened stupid!" she yelled.

"Brat," I mumbled then was hit in the head with a remote.

"I heard that," she said.

"Then you know it's true," I said and she frowned and went silent. Then she started watching that annoying show they called Spongebob.

Scarlet:

"I always get call that," I mumbled and then went back to watching television.

Cairo:

Once I woke up I was in my bed and my side hurt so bad I couldn't sit up. Just then my dad came in with Uncle Kol both had smiles.

"Hey, sweetheart, awake I see?" my dad said and I smiled.

"Yes, but tired and hurting," I said.

"Nice to see what my niece's face again," Kol said.

"Thanks," I said getting tired.

"Rest, sweetheart, we're in no rush to find the kidnapper," my dad said and left with Kol.

Scarlet:

"Scarlet, spill it, why do hate me?" Elena asked again for like the fifth and it was starting to annoy me.

"Nope, you play treasure hunt, then you'll have the key to your answer," I said and everybody was shooting dangers at me.

"Spill it kid, or you're grounded," Damon tried and I laughed at him.

"Very funny, but that doesn't work on me, I don't care if I am grounded or not," I said.

"Scarlet, why wont you tell us?" Caroline asked and up and walked out the front door only find my self in New York.

Caroline:

"What just happened?" I asked as we stared at the opened door where you should be able to see Scarlet walking away.

Scarlet:

'**Yep I'm in New York other wise I wouldn't be looking at the Statue of Liberty**,' I thought then I called Jeremy.

"Scarlet, where are you?" he asked and I smirked.

"Play, my game first you'll get the answer to why I'm hate you guys and where I am," I said and then a lady started asking questions about the statue I was looking at so I hung up.

"Dude, I was talking to my cousin?!" I said and left. After a while I came across a abandon apartment building and it looked pretty nice. Anyway from what I got the building is gonna be remodeled completely in the inside, but it looked pretty cool as it was. To bad it was gonna be different in a week.

Stefan:

"How are we gonna find her, we don't even know where she is?" Elena said worrying big time over Scarlet.

"Elena, come down I know where she is she's in New York," I said.

"Stefan, she's just a little girl she can't survive in a big city like that, I have to go get her," Elena said.

"From what I got Scarlet hates you and Jeremy right now so I think it'll be better if someone else goes to get her," Damon said and Elena thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, but who's gonna go get her?" she asked.

"I will," I said and she nodded and threw me her keys. From there I drove to New York to find Scarlet.


End file.
